Living With Complications
by SuperLordHero
Summary: AU. Percy is doing his yearly tradition of spending his summer with his father and his family. Along the way there's an incident that affects Percy and his trip with his father. Both of them will need to learn how to cope with the sudden change.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or the books.

Percy is 15 in this story line

This story is an AU.

* * *

Prologue

I set the last bag on the bed and stared at the pile of suitcases. The sound of soft footsteps to my room interrupted my thoughts.

"Percy have you packed?"

"Yes mom I packed everything I need" I sighed.

"Oh it won't be so bad, you haven't seen your father for a year." Finding an empty spot on the bed she sat down.

"It's not my father I'm worried about." Sitting beside her I pulled my arms around my torso.

My mother sighed and pulled me into a sideways hug. "I'm sure your stepmother will understand you more this summer."

I snorted "you say that every year".

"Well you matured this year, and I owe my thanks to Rachel for contributing on your progress"

I smiled at the mere mention of my girlfriend's name. There is not a day where I do not think of her, and I will miss her dearly. I won't see her for three months. Due to me traveling from California to New York to be with my father.

Its been this way since I was three. Staying with my mother for the school year in California, then flying to New York to stay with my father for the summer. This marks the twelfth year of this tradition.

My family is... well it's complicated. My mom's side is a lot easier to explain. It's just my mom and her recently new husband Paul. It's her only "real" relationship, since only my mom and my father were only engaged. and her long-term relationship with "smelly" Gabe ended. Paul is the most fitting for my mother and I am so happy that my mother has found someone that will stick with her. He is also very supportive of me and treats me like his son.

My father side is er-different. He has four siblings; two sisters and two brothers. They do not get along at all. I have a few cousins. I have a grandmother. I have no idea what happened to my grandfather, every time I asked everybody avoids my question, and it's irritating to not know you own family. My father had a relationship in high school and had a child named Triton, but broke off their relationship after their graduation of high school. He met my mother in college, got engaged. Then two years later had me, but when I was three they split up and went their separate ways. He reunited with his high-school sweetheart and son a few years later. They were married and lived happily ever since. My step-mother Amphitrite doesn't appreciate me as much as Paul does. She sees me as her-competitor's-son, she favors Triton way more than me. She treats me nice once my dad is around, but the smile disappears when he leaves the room. She never once harmed me physically, but her words hurt when we are alone. My half-brother Triton doesn't care about me. He pretends I don't exist. I prefer that better than the method that my step mother uses to live with me. And that is my complicated family.

"-I'm sure you and Rachel will stay in touch"

I shook the thoughts out of my head, as my mother voice came through the wall of memories.

"Yeah we talked about it, we stay in touch with texts and FaceTime."

"Good, I will be in touch with you through the same way. Come on let's get in the car so we can get you to your flight on time."

My mom and Paul helped me load up the car.

Though they were obviously taking their time, I smiled at their affectionate ways of showing their love for me. I was also in no rush to put the bags in the car.

After putting the last bag in the trunk. I slowly shut the trunk, and took my spot in the backseat behind the passenger seat. Paul got in the driver seat while my mother got into the passenger seat.

We took off to the airport. Did I mention it was only four in the morning? My flight leaves at six in the morning. So we were driving in the dark, with the radio playing the eighties music on a low volume. I leaned my head on the window.

"Are you excited to see your cousins ?" Paul suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I looking forward to see Thalia, apparently she has something for me. And I look forward to see Nico as well, I heard from Thalia that he has a crush on somebody. And I am eager to meet whoever he has a crush on. And I heard Jason has a girlfriend as well, and he's only fourteen. I mean he's a year younger than I am but I waited to I was fifteen and at least in high school."

My mom started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" she smirked.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the car window. Gazing through the scenery.

It wasn't until we were driving on the steep hill that another car to the left of us swerved and hit our car, sending our vehicle down the cliff.

All I remember was hearing the squeal of tires and a crash, then feeling searing hot pain spread through my body. My vision shifted to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The slow and shrill beeping sounds reached my ears. As well as the scent of bleach and disinfectants. Though my sight of blackness continued. Opening my eyes were a strength that I couldn't find. So I slipped once more to the oblivious.

* * *

It seemed like no time later I became somewhat aware of my surroundings. My eyes still resisted to open and I had no energy to fight it. The beeping bounced off the walls of my brain causing a massive migraine. A dull ache ran all over my body. In other words I felt completely miserable. I had no recollection of why I feel this way, or why I cannot open my eyes. Pondering these thoughts made my head throb more, I felt a familiar calloused hand run through my hair in a soothing way. My mind shifted to the familiar presence, Paul I thought. I slipped once more to the oblivious.

* * *

This time waking up was a lot easier. I could open my eyes again. I had to quickly shut them in protest of the blinding sunlight peeking through the cracks of the blinds.

Once I regain my sight once more I took a glance around the room I was held captivated in. All I found was white walls that smelt heavily of bleach and white floors with no specks of dirt to be found. I turn my head to inspect the annoying cause of the terrible beeping sounds. A machine was to my right, which had lines and numbers on it. I've seen that machine so many times on tv. Which lead me to one conclusion; I was in a hospital.

Why was I in a hospital? I racked my brain trying to come up with an answer, but came up with nothing.

I turn my head to the left. And sitting on the chair was my father, he appeared to be sleeping . My brow furrowed, why was my father in San Francisco? Or am I in New York? I couldn't remember if I made the trip to New York. Last thing I remembered was packing for the stay.

More questions racked my throbbing brain. My breathing picked up my eyes blurred. I buried my head into my hands. Slowly my breathing slowed and I decided to give in to my drowsy state. I fell once more to the peaceful oblivion.

* * *

I awoke again, but this time my father was awake.

"Percy, are you alright?" He asked, his sea-green eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why am I in the hospital?" I asked hesitantly.

My dad's fingers fidgeted the blanket on the hospital bed, "What do you remember?" He asked slowly.

I crinkled my brow in attempt to remember the event that led me here. "I remember packing for the trip, everything after that is blurry. Are we in New York or in San Francisco?"

"Um, we are in uh San Francisco" He scratched his head, "... you were in a car accident". He eyed me wearily.

Car accident? I don't have any memory of the incident. I furrowed my brow, I would imagine that I would have been able to remember something that significant.

San Francisco? Why was my dad in San Francisco? What happened to my mom and Paul.

"Where's mom and Paul? Are they okay? Were they in the accident as well?" My mind raced through all of the worst possibilities.

Poseidon shifted his gaze towards the wall. He sighed as he clenched his eyes shut. "Percy... buddy... they didn't make it... I'm so sorry"

My whole body froze. I wasn't able to move or give a slight twitch of a finger. I went numb, there was nothing. I felt nothing, there was no grief no sorrow, only nothing.

I could faintly hear my father calling my name. I couldn't respond or give any indication that I heard him. I couldn't shake off the numbness my body had accustomed to. My gaze was permanently fixed on the wall behind him. The wall was plain, no color or pattern, just blank, like me. Maybe that's why the walls have no life to them; hospitals are places where good people die, having life to them is a cruel reminder to the families of what is lost.

I don't recall how long have I been staring at the lifeless wall, or have a memory of falling back to sleep.

I do remember waking up, only this time the feeling of grief and sorrow made itself present.

I sobbed uncontrollably, the pain was so unbearable, it hurt to breathe. I could hear the machines behind me skyrocket.

"Ssshh, Percy... it's going to be okay. It's going to be alright." Poseidon coaxed.

I rather feel nothing than the pain I'm feeling now. My chest aches and my breathing skipped, and tears wouldn't stop. Memories of them flashed before my eyes, making the pain worse.

"Percy you got to calm down." Nurses and doctors were now all around me making sure I was okay, and frantically asking me questions if I was in any physical pain. I shook my head no.

"Calm down, we're going to have to sedate you again if you don't calm down" one of the nurses said.

Again? When did they sedate me the first time?

I force my breathing down, the machine slowed down simultaneously with my breathing.

One by one the nurses and the doctors left, once they were reassured I wasn't in any danger. My father stood still in the corner of the room unsure of what to do.

My breathing had slowed down significantly, but the tears ran down at a consistent speed. The tears snapped my father into action. He grabbed some tissues on the nightstand and handed them to me.

I quickly wipe them, and blow my nose with it.

"We're going to get through this. I know this is hard, and it will get better in time I promise." Poseidon wiped the rest of the tears off my face.

" You gave me quite a scare last night. Percy. Your body went to shock last night and you were unresponsive. It was creepy"

I nodded and stared at my lap. That's when I noticed something was off. A blanket was covering my legs, but you can see only one full limb under the blanket. The other leg disappeared above my knee.

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long**


	3. Chapter 2

**I MADE A CHANGE TO THE STORY, INSTEAD OF ANNABETH BEING PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND I CHANGED IT RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE**

**-Thank you.**

* * *

_*3 months later*_

It was now August and I was able to leave the hospital. I left on crunches due to the fact I'm missing my right leg above the knee. My stump is still in the healing process so I'm not able to wear a prosthetic. I won't be wearing a prosthetic for at least another two months.

Now I'm going to be living with my father in New York. Which is still a shock to me. No amount of time will ever enforce me to be alright with this sudden change. I love my father, but I rarely see him during my stays in New York. He's usually stored away at his job throughout the day, saving sea creatures and making new discoveries about the deep blue. Leaving me with Amphitrite and Triton for most of the summer.

Poseidon called an Uber and we were on the way to the airport. The ride was quiet, I stared out the window, taking in the city for the last time. I didn't have any deja vu of the accident in the Uber, so that's a plus. In a matter in a few minutes we arrived at the airport.

Going through airport security with crutches is a nightmare! I had to hop my way through metal detectors and other searches. But nevertheless we made it to the plane on time. The plane will take us from California to Texas. Then fly out from Texas to New York, I had to go through the same process with security, and I was hating every minute of it.

The only thing I could think about was the life I'm leaving behind. A loving mother, step father, and a girlfriend is now in the past. I have no choice but to move on. Saying goodbye to my girlfriend in the hospital was painful and very emotional.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It's been a week since the accident and the only visitor I had was my father. But that changed when Rachel came by and checked on me._

_I heard a knock on the door. Must be another doctor._

_"Come in" _

_The door open, but instead of a doctor in a lab coat or a nurse with scrubs, it was my girlfriend; Rachel._

_My eyes started to tear up at the sight of her. She was beautiful with her frizzy red hair tied back into a messy bun, even though her eyes were bloodshot didn't make her any less attractive. But deep down I knew the choice I will have to make, and it isn't easy._

_"Oh Percy, I was so worried" she clasped my hand and gave a slight squeeze "When I heard about the accident, I was in shock and in denial about such a catastrophic event occurred, and I'm so, SO sorry about-"_

_"Rachel" I cut her off from her ramble "Rach, I appreciate the concern and all, and I'm glad that you came and visit. I really did miss you, even if it has been only a week. But we need to discuss the future." _

_She averted her eyes to the floor and squeezed my hand tighter. _

_"As you know I will no longer be staying here in San Francisco, and will be moving in with my father on the other side of the country for at least three years, and-" tears ran down my cheeks, my breathing hitched " long distance relationships never really work... I don't think we can be a couple anymore" I choked out the last sentence._

_Rachel bursted into tears as well. We sat there for a few minutes, trying to collect ourselves but miserably failing._

_Rachel was the first to speak, "It's probably for the best that we remain friends, but promise me that you'll stay in touch" she sniffed followed by a hiccup_

_I nodded "of course, I promise"._

_She lingered around for a few moments before we said our tearful goodbyes._

* * *

It was the last time I'll probably ever see her.

I shifted my gaze to the window of the airplane looking at the display of white clouds. I was in no mood to try and sleep on the three and a half hour trip. So I tried to imagine how my new life will turn out.

Amphitrite will be all sweet and jolly when my father is around, but the second he leaves, she'll tell me how useless I am with only one leg. Triton doesn't give a sh** about what I do, as long as it doesn't get in his way. Poseidon will try to be there for me for the first couple weeks, but work will stray him away. Thalia will be the constant mother hen and check up on me. Nico will stare at me and avoid talking to me, afraid he will say something wrong. Jason will try and cheer me up, talk about anything except for the accident. And school will be another nightmare, being on crutches is a target for bullies, and the teachers will be sorely disappointed on my academic skills.

I'm so excited to start my new life.

I sighed and willed the plane to swallow me whole.

The plane finally landed, my dad grabbed my bags and we headed out of the busy airport. He led the way to his car in the oversized parking lot. I was silent for the whole walk. Not wanting to stir up any conversations.

Again the drive was silent, Poseidon didn't really push it. He just turned on some music and we were on the way.

By the time he pulled into a familiar neighborhood by nerves started to kick in. He pulled up to the house. Nothing has changed. The outside panels of the house are a dark blueish grayish shade, with a white front door and a welcome mat. It was a two story house with a decent sized front yard and a swimming pool in the back.

Poseidon grabbed my bags and we headed to the front door. Amphitrite opened the front before we even knocked. She had a grin plastered on her face, her dark hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail, and she was wearing a simple t-shirt with jeans.

"Hello Percy, it's good to see you. I'm very sorry for your loss, but you're very welcomed here. Let me get that Poseidon" Amphitrite grabbed the bags, her facade almost made me sick.

The house on the inside didn't change either. The wood floors in the living room and the kitchen stayed the same. The furniture is in the exact same position as last year. Come to think about I don't think it has ever changed.

My eyes landed on Triton who was sitting on the couch watching tv.

He looked up at me, looked at my leg then returned to the television. I didn't expect anything less or more. I hobbled on crutches upstairs to my room, cursing as I almost fell on a step.

Amphitrite already set my bags in my room. As with everything in the house my room didn't change. The walls were still a turquoise color, the carpet was the same. My queen sized bed was the same. I stared at the room trying to find any difference of the room, but coming up empty handed. I focused my attention to unpacking.

After putting away everything, my stomach growled. I glance up at the clock 7:45 pm. I grabbed my crutches and began the slow journey downstairs. As I finally made it to the kitchen, I got a waft of tacos. If there was a thing that Amphitrite was good at it was cooking.

To my dismay my father wasn't in the kitchen. It was only Triton and Amphitrite.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to be useful and serve yourself some dinner" Amphitrite said while glaring at me.

Welcome home Percy. Welcome home

* * *

**Confession: I write this story usually at two in the morning. That is when I find motivation to write. I hope this chapter does well. Let me know**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

There wasn't much that I could really do, other than lay in my bed. If I went downstairs to watch tv, chances are Triton or Amphitrite would already be down there, and it's pointless for me to try and make conversation. Poseidon is getting slammed with calls with his job about wounded animals being washed up on the east coast. He hasn't been home for a couple of days because of the amount of emergency calls he has been receiving. School doesn't start until tomorrow. The only thing I could do since the four days I've been here is to lay in bed. No one but my father checked up on me, but that was when he was home three days ago.

I sighed and continued to stare at the popcorn textured ceiling. My sides and arms are sore from using crutches to get around. My amputated limb is painfully sore, and no one cares to bring me up food or water, or have the decency to ask if I was okay. Because loosing a parent is not a walk in a park for anyone, you know. The only thoughts that ran through my head all day were about school.

School. My day wasted thinking about school. The place I call hell, run by no one other than the devil themselves and their little demons too. Now that I'm living in a new state, I will have to go to another *school*, and be taught by new *teachers*. Plus I know nobody except for Triton, like he'll be any help, he will ignore me and insist that we are not related. My cousin goes there too, but I don't know if I'll fit in with her group. And to put the cherry on top I have one leg, and have to rely on crutches to get me around. Absolutely perfect.

I rolled my eyes as the thoughts of hell keep pestering me. I glance towards the digital clock that's standing on my black nightstand. 5:49 p.m, I groaned verbally as well as my stomach groaned for food. I eyed my crutches wondering if it was worth it to go downstairs.

There were two possible outcomes:

1) No one is downstairs and I would grab something to eat and head back to my room, before anyone saw me.

2) Amphitrite and Triton will make life miserable by throwing insults about me, while I was stuck there.

Before my mind could come up with a conclusion my stomach answered for me. I grabbed my crutches and started to make my way to the kitchen.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen and nobody was there. I smiled at the victory and checked the fridge for food. There were spaghetti, pizza, tacos, breakfast food, stuff to make sandwiches, I grabbed he pizza and started to warm it up in the microwave. I turned to get the ziplock bags, but was startled at the figure standing in the corner.

Triton had his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. "You were giving me hope that I was having a bad dream, That you were a nightmare and I will wake up and you won't be here, but now I know I'm awake and it's real.

As for tomorrow, I'll drop you off at the entrance to the school early, since I practice everyday at the pool before school. Just to get it straight, you don't know me, and I don't know you, got it? I'm a senior and I don't need you to mess up my last year. I've already made it far being captain of the swim team, and getting recognition with helping sea animals as my job. I don't need to get dragged down by a sad sophomore whose lost his family, and a leg. Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Understood?"

I nodded eager to have the lecture over with, a sudden ding from the microwave made me jump, I hobbled to the microwave to get the pizza out, and when I turned he was gone. I sighed and grabbed the ziplock bag and put the pizza in it. Then I put corner of the bag in my mouth and made my way upstairs towards my bedroom.

I sat at my desk after leaning my crutches against the wall, I took the pepperoni pizza out of the bag and started to eat it.

I guess that could have gone worse. I rather run into Triton than Amphitrite. I count it as a win.

I laid back in bed and tried to ignore the thoughts of hell. Tomorrow isn't going to well. Something in my gut tells me something is going to go horribly wrong. But my mind tries to ease it as jitters.

The sound of front door opening tore me away from my thoughts. I let out a sigh of relief. Dad's home. Amphitrite wouldn't insult or fight with me when he's present.

A second later my door opened to reveal an exhausted Poseidon smiling sheepishly.

"Hey Percy, How are you doing? Sorry I didn't expect to have that many calls, wounded animals are washing up left and right."

"That's okay, really it's fine. I'm doing well, just thinking about tomorrow."

"Yeah school starts tomorrow. Forgot about that. Did Triton tell you about the ride situation for school?"

I sighed, "yeah. I'm going with him before dawn."

Poseidon let out a chuckle, "he likes to practice in the mornings. I don't know where he inherited that trait. I despise mornings. How long have you been laying in bed for?"

"Not long, I just ate dinner." I lied.

"That's good, I was worried that you be in bed all day for the past three days."

I made zero comments, it's better that he doesn't know that I was doing exactly that for the past three days.

"Goodnight Percy, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight dad". I responded, as he shut my door.

I decided to go to bed early tonight because I would need it for tomorrow.

* * *

I was startled from my dreams by my alarm clock going off. I rubbed my eyes and turned it off. I glared back at the awfully bright numbers that read 5:00 a.m. I groaned and stretched out my leg and hobbled towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

After taking a shower, changing and all of the other necessities to get ready in the mornings, I hobbled with crutches down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both Poseidon and Amphitrite were already there.

"Good morning Percy" Amphitrite said with a fake smile.

"Good morning Amphitrite, dad" I greeted them back.

"Good morning Percy, Do you want orange juice or apple juice, Amphitrite is cooking some pancakes".

"Orange juice is fine," I sat down on the kitchen chair and rubbed my eyes. My dad poured me a glass while Amphitrite served me a plate.

I quickly ate breakfast and drank the cup of orange juice just as Triton made an appearance. I excused myself and hobbled to the living room and turned on the local news.

"There's an accident still being cleared up on 23rd St. That's is all for the traffic report and I'll hand it off to our meteorologist Zeus Olympion for the weather report."

"Good morning New York! We're waking up to a clear Monday morning, it is now 62 degrees, and it will rise up to a high of 83 degrees later this afternoon. I'll be back-"

"It's too early to hear **that** voice" my dad called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, and turn down the volume so he wouldn't hear it. I don't know the real reason why my father and his siblings don't get along. The only sibling he stays in constant touch is Hestia. But everyone in the family gets along with her, it's impossible not to. Between my father, Zeus, Hades, and Demeter there's constant disagreements and fights that ends up unresolved. Even my cousins and I get along better than they do.

"Percy are you ready for school?" My dad called.

"Yeah." I grabbed my backpack and slugged it over my shoulders and got my crutches into the correct position and made my way towards the kitchen.

Triton was gathering his stuff and grabbing his car keys.

"Oh I forgot! Triton why don't you take Percy with you to work after school." Poseidon said from the fridge.

Triton's eyes widen, as my grew in confusion. Triton worked in dad's rescue shelter. There's really nothing I can do there with crutches.

Triton thought the same thing, "What's he going to do? He's just going to stand there, there's nothing for him to do while he's using crutches."

"I'll find something you can do Percy. It'll be a great bonding experience."

Great.

* * *

**Well I think I won for the worst updating skills. I was going to add the actual school day, but I'll leave that for the next chapter. I already was working on this chapter since October. It's sad that I've been working on this chapter for that long, and it's not even a long chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded a lot sooner than this one was. No promises only hope.**

**Thanks for your patience**


	5. Chapter 4

I sat down in the passenger seat while Triton started the car engine. I leaned my head against the window watching the New York scenery go by. I jumped when Triton's voice filled air.

"Now remember I don't know you, and you don't know me. We have different last names since you took your mother's name, so hopefully no one links us together. We should get there early enough so they won't see us together."

I fought the urge to scoff at his reasoning. Despite us having different last names, we both inherited our father's looks. We have the same hair, sea-green eyes, and we both have tanned skin, somebody will connect the dots at some point.

Instead I nodded silently and prayed that the awkward car ride will end. In reality the drive should take fifteen minutes in New York traffic. One of the longest fifteen minutes of my life.

Triton pulled into a parking lot in front of a rather large building. The bolded letters on the center read GOODE HIGH. What could be so good about a school that you have to name it Goode? I chuckled to myself.

Triton already slammed the car door before I even processed what was going on. I quickly grabbed my crutches from the backseat and opened the car door. I stood up so fast I almost toppled over face first into the pavement, luckily I held my balance with the crutches. Amidst my struggle I looked up and Triton was already at the front doors, not even sparing a glance back if I needed any help. Figures.

I finally made it to the entrance of school and Triton was nowhere to be seen. Probably already at the pool. No tour no help nothing. That's my brother. Might as well make the best out of it.

The entrance of the school is grand. On either side of the walls there's a long line of trophies the school has earned over the years. Along with photos of the students whom earned them. Once the trophy cases reaches its end, there is two set of stairs on the left hand and right hand sides of the wall. And behind the staircases are two different hallways filled with lockers and classrooms.

I sighed and trudged down a hallway in hopes of finding the main office. The hallways are empty given the time of day and only the sound is the clinking from my crutches hitting the wood floors. The majority of the classrooms are dark and empty, there's an occasional room with an early bird teacher catching up on their work. I didn't bother to go and ask for directions from them since they seemed too busy with their last minute lesson plan.

I continued my way down the hallway observing the different ways I could get around without being pummeled. Another clinking sound became apparent around the corner. My mind quickly connected the sound as heels; a teacher.

A young women rounded the corner her head down as her hands are frantically flipping through papers. She almost passed me without noticing that another person is here. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Her head snapped up, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was too busy looking through these last minute plans, and I- Oh my!" She cut off after noticing that half my leg was missing.

My face quickly heats up in embarrassment. But I managed to stutter out, "Do you know where I can find the main office. I-I'm new here".

She tucked a loose caramel colored curl behind her ear, " Oh- um.. Of course! It's that door to the left just behind the main entrance staircase. Do you need help?" She asked politely though still red from her outburst.

"No thank you, I think I just passed it. Thank you Miss.."

"Miss Atlas, or Calypso. I don't like being called by my last name even though it's professional. Most of my students call me Calypso. I'm an environmental science teacher by the way."

"Well thank you again Miss, um Calypso. I'll find my way".

With that I turned around and made my way back to the entrance. And true to Calypso's word is the main office hidden behind the stairwell. The lights were on and so I turned the doorknob and opened the door. Inside was a small desk space and a tiny hallway behind it.

"May I help you?" Came a sharp voice from the desk. There's a middle age woman typing at a computer with her glasses at the tip of her nose staring at me.

"Um yes I'm new here and-"

"There's 737 new freshmen here, what makes you so special? I thought the principle told you all to meet at the auditorium." She sighed and went back to her typing.

I bit my tongue at her interruption, "Ma'am I'm not a freshman, I'm a transfer from California and I need my schedule so I can go to class."

She glanced up and down at me, her gaze lingering on my short limb, "Ah you're THAT student. You're early, usually kids like you are late. Hold one minute..."she typed the rest of her sentence before rolling her chair out, "Nightshade the new disabled kid is here. Are you ready to give him a tour?" She called into the hallway.

I bit my tongue until I tasted blood. I cannot get expelled on the first day. Footsteps of another adult came down the hallway. It was another young women with a dark blouse and dress pants, with her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun. Unlike the rude secretary she gave me a genuine smile.

"Are you Perseus Jackson?" She asked politely.

"Yes, but I go by Percy" I corrected.

"Alright Percy, I'm your counselor Miss. Nightshade. I'll be giving your a tour around the school and feel free to a ask any questions"

She led me back out into the school's hallway.

"I want to also apologize for Ms. Em's behavior she's not really a morning's person"

I held back a snort. And followed my counselor throughout the school. I underestimated how big the school really is. There's six floors and two different basements all together and the passing periods are only six minutes to get to class to class.

"Well I showed almost everything that you should need. I'm sure your brother should fill in the rest of the blanks for you. Oh I almost forgot" she grabbed a key from her pocket. "This is the key to the elevators. The elevator won't open unless you have the key. Every teacher should also have the key just in case you forgot it or something. Here's your schedule, we already walked by all the classrooms you have. The last thing is your locker. It's on the first floor right by the wall of acknowledgements. Here's your number and combo. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head as I was handed my schedule and the key.

"Good my office is in the main office if you have any questions or concerns. It's great to have you here Percy!" The counselor waved and walk back to the main office.

I looked at my schedule. Instead of the block scheduling I was used to in California where we alternate classes every other day. I now have the same nine periods every day. Luckily for me the destination between each class wasn't horrible, so I should make it to class on time.

I sighed and headed to find my locker. It's a small locker that was on the top half of the wall. I picked up the paper with my combo on it and opened my locker. As I was setting aside some notebooks in my locker I heard two familiar voices.

"Alright Jason the auditorium is right down the stairs to your left. Remember to text me if you get lost and if anyone gives you any trouble."

"Ok thals I will. I got to go Piper is asking where I'm at."

I froze. I haven't spoken to my cousins since before the accident. After I got to New York I was too busy thinking about my new life, my brain totally spaced about my family. Are they mad at me since I didn't attempt to make contact with them?

I shut my locker and took a breath. Prepping all the courage I have and asked, " Thalia?"

Thalia turned. She didn't change at all. She's wearing a Green Day T-shirt paired with black ripped skinny jeans with combat boots. Her hair is a choppy mess falling below her chin, and her eyes are a sparkling blue pop in contrast to her thick black eyeliner and mascara.

Her eyes turned to surprise to fury. "Perseus Jackson what the hell are you doing here? Why have you not talk to us since May? We've been trying to talk to you all summer! You didn't even tell us when you got to New York! Aren't you supposed to be in California at this time? Why haven't-" Her Eyes widen even further than what I thought was possible. "Your leg! What the fuck happened to your leg?!"

* * *

**Ah nine months is a long time. The COVID thing wasn't even a global threat yet last time I posted. I'm still kicking, just trying to beat this survival mode. This chapter was supposed to go up in March. In fairness I only had 200 hundred words of this chapter completed then. I'll try not to wait so long next time. Thanks for all the support!**

**Calypso Atlas the environment teacher. - Calypso in the regular series**

**Miss. Nightshade the counselor- Zoë Nightshade book 3; the Titans Curse**

**Ms. Em the secretary -Aunty Em (Medusa) book one; The Lightning Thief**


End file.
